


Infinitely Ordinary

by littleaider



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, rave week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleaider/pseuds/littleaider
Summary: There are times when Terrence longs for the old days when he was on top of the world.But his family is always there to remind him of what truly matters.Written for Rave week. Prompt: Family
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Infinitely Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hoo another fic for this pairing. So uh, yeah, very short, but hopefully still sweet and enjoyable.  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Puffballs

There are times- not many, but it happens, when Terrence misses his old life.

He misses the raids, the thrills, the victory of a successful heist, the rush he felt and how satisfying it felt to have gained so many riches in one swoop.

There are times, even, when he missed being on top- being the leader, the man in charge, having people respecting and following his orders, knowing that he had nothing to worry about, there was no one who would dare bring down the leader of the largest criminal organization.

(or so he thought, he was a fool, how did he not see- the anger, the scheming, his eventual downfall-)

Part of him yearned for something more. In unexpected times, they come to him like ghosts from the past.

Whenever these thoughts struck him and he feels restless, a small, shameful part of him begin to think- I want to go away, away from this boring, normal life, I want more, I can be so much more-

And then he sees. Randy holding baby Henry in his arms, making silly faces to make him laugh. Randy smiling at him, as they sit around in their small home, on a lazy evening. The toys strewn around on the carpeted floor, the small garden they grew together, and the warm colors of the wall that they had chosen and painted together as well, all made by their hands.

And he hears. Henry's gleeful laughter and Randy joining in as well. The song that they first danced to, when the mood is too quiet and Randy decided to brighten things up as he turns on the radio. The soft, melodious tune filling the silent evening as Randy takes his hand and spins him around in their living room, with Henry merrily gurgling at his parents.

And he feels. The warmth that spreads in him as he sees and hears his husband and son cheerful faces. The joy that his best memories with Randy brings him. Their pain, happiness, trials and cherished moments that they shared. Everything they went through to build the life they have now.

And he realizes, at that moment, that this- this simple, ordinary routine, in this simple, small house, with his wonderful little family that he'd been blessed with, that he has found a much better life, and he will never trade his infinitely ordinary life for anything in the world.


End file.
